


Tsugumi Ambien

by Busted



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cursed, Drugs, F/F, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted
Summary: tsugumi takes ambien and goings on a different plane of existence
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tsugumi Ambien

**Author's Note:**

> short
> 
> wrote this to relieve stress and escape from the shitty state of my personal life even if for a little while
> 
> this is not supposed to make sense so try not to make sense of it

Tsugumi takes the medicine, and her skyrocketing heartbeat starts coming back down to Earth. But, her mind reaches a place farther than any deity has ever gone to. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a few things: great burnet, a red chili pepper, a spoon, and a small bowl of flour. 

The cogs in Tsugumi's brain continue turning and turning until her thoughts become more advanced than a 420th-century android. Everything in the universe is known to Tsugumi, and she becomes the entire universe. 

She reaches out for a few more things: two cucumbers, one carrot, a bar of butter, and a slightly larger bowl. Tsugumi giggles softly, and places the nine objects on a table, spilling flour along the way. She places the burnet first, then the small bowl of flour on the right of the red flower. Tsugumi smiles, and make the objects quickly kiss each other. 

Tsugumi grabs the spoon and the red chili pepper. She makes them collide softly, then places the spoon to the right of the great burnet and the red chili pepper behind the flour bowl. 

Tsugumi claps her hands together and gives the two cucumbers to the great burnet and flour bowl. She distributes the rest of the items: the carrot for the spoon, and the large bowl for the chili pepper. Finally, she grabs the butter bar and positions herself behind the spoon.

She begins humming Jamboree Journey, a song representing Afterglow's trip to Inoshima. At this moment, it symbolizes Tsugumi's current world breaking journey. The heir of Hazawa Coffee is in a place considered unobtainable for mankind. Despite the nirvana of excellence, Tsugumi exists in, she still feels a pint of sadness when she made her friends interact with each other. The current universe couldn't explain her melancholy so Tsugumi slumbers outside, into a much colder and darker universe. 

The outside is only illuminated by the dots in the skies and the pale yellow circle. To us mere mortals, these are stars and the moon. To Tsugumi, the bright dots represent a path to reach another state of divinity. Staring at the moon causes Tsugumi's cheeks to burn up, and become two miniature suns. 

Even in her almighty omniscient state, there are still some things in the universe that Tsugumi didn't understand. So, she follows the path illuminated by her allies the stars and finds herself in an organized room. Tsugumi places the brick in her pajama pockets onto the large table and walks forward to the whiteboard.

***

"Hazawa-san. Hazawa-san!"

Sayo yells frantically at Tsugumi, who has her body planted against the walls of the Hanasakigawa Student Council room. Sayo's frown almost reaches the end of her face to the point where it hurts her cheeks. 

"Yes, dear?"

Tsugumi flinches and turns around.

"Woah! Sayo-san. Hold on, why am I at the wrong school?"

Sayo approaches Tsugumi and wraps the confused coffee bean in her arms.

"Ahem, are you okay? What happened? Should I take you to the nurse?"

Tsugumi shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I should go back to Haneoka. Oh crap! My parents and my friends must be so worried about me. What should I do?"

"Don't worry too much about it, I'll uh, do something about it."

Sayo gently squeezes Tsugumi's shoulders and trails her fingers along Tsugumi's arms. Before leaving, she gives Tsugumi's hands a soft nudge. Then, Sayo grabs the yellow smartphone on the desk. 

"May I have your phone's 4 digit pin, Tsugumi?"

"Yes, it is 4934."

Sayo unlocks Tsugumi's phone and smiles at the background picture of Afterglow making goofy faces. She scrolls down to find notifications for tons of missed calls.

10 missed calls from Mom  
10 missed calls from Dad  
6 missed calls from Tomoe  
30 missed calls from Himari  
4 missed calls from Moca  
2 missed calls from Ran

She continues to scroll down the notifications menu and finds several unread text messages. 

3 from Mom  
2 from Dad  
5 from Himari  
1 from Ran  
666 from Afterglow Group Chat

Sayo stood between two paths: one of mystery and one of clarity. At this moment, it was her responsibility to either tell Tsugumi of the notifications or hide her from the truth. Telling Tsugumi the truth would no doubt cause her to stress out and overthink even more. Sayo didn't want that to happen to her gir... er... friend who teaches her baking. Yes, friend. Before her mind can split even further, she hears a voice that comes from everywhere. The angelic voice projects from the walls of the student council room and Sayo's own mind. It was too familiar.

"It's okay, Sayo-san, I'm glad you're worried about me and that you think of me as your girlfriend. But, I know everything that happened and everything that will happen. I know my mom and dad both sent me pictures of the band set up and asked if I'm okay. I know my friends are worried about me."

Sayo's mind does several Cirque Du Soleil level acrobatics on a trampoline.

(I must be overthinking this too much, but I should still check.)

Sayo looked at the text messages between Tsugumi and her mom.

Picture sent at 5:15 AM.

Sayo leaned closer towards Tsugumi's phone in order to make some sense of what she was looking at. Cucumbers? Chili Peppers? A battered butter bar?

Mom- Tsugumi-chan? What's going on? Your dad and I are both worried. 

Mom- I sent the picture to your friends, and they don't know what's going on either. If you receive this message, please give us a callback, please.

Sayo's heart sinks into a bottomless pit. Her consciousness leaves her body. 

She turns around and sees Tsugumi who abandoned her loungewear and is in gold and red robes. She's emitting a radiant yellow aura as if she consumed all religions and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Tsugumi has her right hand on the side of her head and has her left hand open at her chest. Tsugumi holds a miniature sun in her left hand.

Then, the sound of overflowing energy grabs Sayo's attention, so she looks at Tsugumi's hair. Her brown hair flows upwards like a reverse waterfall, and in intervals of .5 seconds, lightning surged through every strand of Tsugumi's magnificent brown hair.

Finally, Sayo drops her jaw when she sees Tsugumi's third eye. 

Sayo witnesses the entire universe shrink and reform into her open mouth. The recursive loop continues over and over again, until...

"Sayo-san!"

"Sayo-san!!"

**Author's Note:**

> do i regret this? 
> 
> maybe...
> 
> i will go back to my standard programming soon


End file.
